Welcome to Puddlemore
by meeko313
Summary: Draco Malfoy is Prince of Genvovia. He and his wife just divorced, and now he needs someone to take care of his kids. Will Hermione Granger take up the offer? PLEASE READ! BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS!
1. Introduction

Hi! This is my first ever story that I've posted on , so I hope you like it. Please review, but I want no flames. Thanks! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. I just own Constance, Natalia, and Jason Malfoy.

Summary: Draco Malfoy is Prince of Genovia. He just divorced from his wife, and now he has to find a nanny for his two kids, Natalia and Jason. What happens when he meets up with an old enemy from school, Hermione Granger, and asks her to help him out? Will she accept the offer? And what will become of Draco Malfoy and his kids?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welcome to Puddlemore – Introduction

Draco Malfoy groaned and buried his face in his hands. Wasn't there any decent nanny's here in Genovia?!

Suddenly, a sweet female voice spoke to him, "Draco Malfoy, why on Earth are you in this café?"

Draco lifted his head out of his hands and looked at the woman who had seated herself in front of him in the booth he was in.

He raised one of his eyebrows at her, "What are you doing here?"

The woman smiled, "Well I saw you through the window and I realized that I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to talk with our country's future King."

Draco sighed and sat back in his seat, "Don't say that Granger."

Hermione Granger frowned, "Why? Are you not a Prince anymore?"

"I am, but…forget it."

"What's the matter?"

"Well you heard about Pansy and I, right?"

"Oh yes, the royal scandal."

Draco glared at her, "Don't call it that. None of it was my fault. Unless you count me marrying the unfaithful witch."

Hermione smiled, "Don't worry, everyone's forgotten it by now."

"You haven't…"

"Well that's because I'm special darling."

Draco shook his head, "Since Pansy and I divorced, my kids have had to be babysat by the maids. I need to find someone to help me take care of them."

"Have you found someone yet?" Hermione asked.

Draco shook his head once again, "All of the people I interviewed weren't good enough. They were all tramps trying to get me to go out with them."

"How many kids do you have?" Hermione asked him.

"Two. Natalia is four and Jason just turned one last week." Draco answered.

Hermione smiled, "Awwww! Draco's a daddy!"

"Yeah, Draco's a daddy who desperately needs help." Draco mumbled.

Hermione gave him a weak, reassuring smile, "I'm sure you'll find the perfect person."

Draco stared at her and smirked as she stared out the window, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Would you like to help me out with Natalia and Jason?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I've got my own life to take care of."

"Why not?! It'll just be for a little while. As soon as I find someone, you can leave. I'm desperate Granger, _really_ desperate." Draco begged.

Hermione sighed, "I-I can't…really…"

"You'll get to live in a castle," Draco said trying to persuade her, "And you can wear fancy clothes and go to fancy parties."

"Draco…"

"Don't make me say please."

Hermione stared at him, "Say it."

Draco groaned and glared at her, "_Please_ Granger, will you help me out, _please_?"

"Fine, but only until you find someone." Hermione replied pointing her finger at him.

"I knew you couldn't resist my sexy charm." Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione took a deep breath. What was she getting herself into?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review! Thanks!


	2. Welcome to Puddlemore

**Here's the first chapter! I hope you like it. Please review!**

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. I just own Constance, Natalia, and Jason Malfoy.

Chapter 1- Welcome to Puddlemore

Hermione smiled as Draco opened up the door, allowing her to get out of the limo.

She got out and watched him close the door. He turned around and pointed to the woman standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"This is Olivia, " he said, "She's my grandmother's personal assistant. She also makes sure everything is set and ready for parties and such."

Hermione smiled as Olivia shook her hand, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Hermione will be helping me out with Natalia and Jason until I find someone to take care of them when I can't." Draco told her.

Olivia nodded, "Well, Prince Draco, the Queen requests your presence in the Library. Would you like me to show Ms. Granger her suite?"

"Thank would be great, thank you. And have Adam fix her up a little for dinner." Draco replied, smirking evilly.

Hermione glared at him.

Olivia smiled and nodded, "Right this way Ms. Granger. I'll show you to where you'll be staying."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione gasped as she stepped into her suite.

"This is absolutely gorgeous! Are you sure this is _my_ room?" she asked.

"Yes it is. We give only the best to our guests."

"Well, I don't know what to say. Thank, I guess."

Olivia smiled, "Now, if you'll follow me into the bathroom, I will do my best to get you ready for dinner."

Hermione nodded and followed her into the bathroom where there was a huge vanity for her to get ready.

She looked around the bathroom and smiled. She could get used to this….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked quietly down to the kitchen for dinner. She hoped she was going the right way. Olivia gave her directions, but she could vaguely remember them.

Just as she turned the corner, she nearly collided with a little girl.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

The little girl nodded, "I'm fine!"

Hermione smiled, "Do you know where the dining room is?"

"Uh huh! I was just going there to meet Jason, Daddy, Nana, and my new nanny!"

Hermione tilted her head slightly, "Are you Natalia?"

"Yup! That's me! Want me to show you where the dining room is?"

Hermione smiled once more, "Sure, I'd love that."

Natalia smiled back and began skipping down the hallway Hermione had just come from.

After about a minute, she glanced at Hermione, "Are you here to see my Daddy?"

"Yes I am."

"Are you his new girlfriend?"

Hermione's eyes widened, "No, no I'm not. I'm here to talk to him about-"

"We're here!" Natalia exclaimed pushing an oak door open.

They entered the room to find Draco trying to get a little boy into a booster seat.

He looked up upon hearing the door creak open. His jaw dropped when he saw Hermione.

"Uh, y-you look g-great." he stuttered as the little boy squirmed in his hands.

Hermione smiled as she turned around to model her sophisticated black dress.

Natalia giggled, "Daddy, you're drooling."

Draco snapped his mouth shut and wiped his chin, finding that he really wasn't drooling.

He placed the little boy in the booster seat and walked over to Hermione.

"I see you've met my daughter Natalia." He said motioning to the little girl who was playing with the little boy in his seat.

Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Is that Jason?" she asked looking at the little boy.

It was then that she noticed how much the two children looked like their father. They both had those mysterious gray-blue eyes. Natalia had curly blonde hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. Jason on the other hand, had much shorter blonde hair like one year olds usually do. They looked nothing like their mother, who Hermione figured to be Pansy Parkinson.

Draco nodded, "Yes. Well, we're just waiting from my grandmother, then we'll start eating."

"Alright. Oh, and thank you so much for my suite! It's absolutely beautiful!"

"Good." Draco replied shortly.

"Hello my dears." A voice said suddenly.

Everyone turned to see Constance Malfoy, Queen of Genovia, enter the room.

"Nana!" Natalia exclaimed running over to her.

Constance smiled and hugged her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty." Hermione said curtsying nervously, earning a roll of the eyes from Draco.

"Oh please, there will be no need for bows or curtsies. And please call me Connie." Constance said kindly.

Hermione smiled, "Alright _Connie_. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Constance smiled back, "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Gram, this is Hermione Granger. She's going to be helping me with Natalia and Jason for a little while."

"Oh dear, pardon me, I thought you were Draco's new girlfriend. You know Draco, time _is_ running out." Constance reminded him.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and glanced at Draco.

He laughed nervously and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders.

"My grandmother jokes around a lot. She's such a funny woman, don't you agree?" he asked forcing a smile.

"Oh yes," Hermione replied playing along, "Very funny."

"Well, welcome to Puddlemore Castle Hermione. And welcome to the family. Why don't we sit down for dinner." Constance suggested smiling gently.

Hermione smiled and sat next to Draco at the elegant table.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione smiled sadly as she watched TV from her bed.

Just as her favorite part of the movie came on, there was a knock on her bedroom room door.

"Come in." she called turning off the television set.

Draco opened the door and smirked at her, "Can we talk?"

Hermione nodded and sat up, "Sure, what's up?"

He walked into the room and stood in front of her bed.

"You're probably wondering why my grandmother said that time was running out." he started.

Hermione shrugged, "Yeah, I was wondering what that was about, but I could tell you didn't want to talk about it."

"Well, when a King and Queen divorce, the children that they had together become illegitimate." Draco started.

Hermione nodded, showing him she understood, despite the fact that she already knew that information.

"But when a Prince and Princess divorce, the main caretaker of the children gets one year to remarry, without their children losing their place in line for the throne."

"So how long do you have left?" Hermione asked.

"Four months." Draco said slowly.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Four months?! You've had eight months to find someone! What have you been doing?!"

"They're all sluts!" Draco exclaimed in defense.

Hermione glared at him, "So you expect me to be your last resort?! This isn't about helping you with your children, is it?!"

Draco smirked, "You're getting this all wrong Granger."

"Don't try to fool me! I'm not _that_ blind!"

"I hired you to take care of my children so I would have time to find a new wife! I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression!" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione stared at the ground and watched Draco's feet as he paced back and forth.

"Look, tomorrow the kids and I are going to spend the day at the park. It would be nice if you could join us." he said finally.

Hermione looked up at him, "Sure, that sounds great."

Draco nodded awkwardly, "So, uh, I'm going to go tuck the kids in. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned to leave and opened the door.

Hermione stood up and walked over to him, "Can I come? I'd like the kids to be more familiar with me."

Draco shrugged, "Sure, whatever."

Hermione frowned and followed him out of her suite.

They walked side-by-side, not saying anything for the longest time.

Finally, Hermione spoke up.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of trying to…seduce me. I know it must be hard raising two kids by yourself." she apologized.

She heard him take in a deep breath and then let out a sigh.

"Thank you," he said slowly, "Everybody thinks it's easy, raising kids. But it's not. It's the hardest thing I've ever done. And it's also the best thing I've ever done."

Hermione smiled, "Well I think you're a great father."

Draco laughed gently, "How can you say that? You've only been here a day."

"Still, I've seen enough to prove that you love your children more then anything else."

Draco nodded, "Well, here we are. It's quite a ways from where you're staying, but I figure you can handle them during the day and I'll deal with them at night."

"Oh yeah, that seems fair." Hermione said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You have no idea." he muttered opening the door to the room.

The two walked through the door and saw Natalia jumping on her bed and Jason playing innocently with his blocks on the floor.

"Alright guys, get into bed." Draco said walking over to Jason and picking him up.

Natalia sat on her bed and stared at Hermione.

"Are you my new mommy?" she asked.

Hermione smiled nervously, "Not exactly. I'm going to help take care of you and Jason until your daddy finds you a _real_ mommy."

Natalia frowned, "Can I still call you mommy?"

"Uh…"

Hermione glanced at Draco. He shrugged at her as he wrestled Jason into his pajamas.

Hermione turned back to Natalia, "Sure sweetie."

Natalia gave her a big, toothy smile, "YAY! Can you help me get ready for bed?"

"Sure."

"First, I get my pajamas on, but they're already on. So now, you can brush my hair."

Hermione smiled and brushed her curly blonde hair.

Natalia hugged her when she was done, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. What's next?"

"Beddy time!" Natalia answered climbing into her bed.

Hermione leaned down and pulled up her covers, tucking her in.

"Goodnight Natalia. Sweet dreams." she whispered, giving her forehead a kiss.

"'Night 'night." Natalia whispered turning on her side and closing her eyes.

Hermione walked over to Jason.

"Goodnight Jason. Sweet dreams." she repeated, kissing his forehead lightly.

He gurgled something incomprehensible in return. Hermione smiled and tickled his stomach, causing him to giggle. She watched Draco kiss Natalia goodnight, then followed him to the door.

"Goodnight guys." Draco whispered.

He turned off the light and closed the door quietly.

"Well, goodnight." Hermione said softly.

"Do you want me to walk you back? Your room is kind of far from here…"

"No, that's alright. Thanks anyway." Hermione replied.

She stood there for a moment longer, then walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I want to say thanks to everyone who read my story so far. A special thanks to trapped-in-a-dream and Silver Hanyou for being my first reviewers! Hope you like this chapter! Please review.**


	3. A Day In The Park

Here's the second chapter guys! Thanks a lot for reviewing. And thanks to those who just read and don't review (I used do that all the time). Hope you like it! If you have any suggestions, please tell me.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. I just own Constance, Natalia, and Jason Malfoy.

Chapter 2: A Day In The Park

Hermione was sleeping peacefully when Draco, Jason, and Natalia snuck into her room.

"MOMMY!" Natalia screamed shaking Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione's eyes popped open. She sighed when her brain registered that it was Natalia shaking her.

"Good morning." she whispered sitting up.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" the little girl asked.

"Oh, uh, sorry Natalia, why don't you take your brother out into the living room so I can get ready, okay?"

Natalia nodded, grasped her brother's hand, and led him out of the room. Hermione buried her face in her hands and groaned.

Draco started laughing at her state.

"It's not funny." Hermione replied, her voice muffled by her hands.

Draco snorted, "Get ready and be outside in ten minutes."

He turned around and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Hermione groaned again and climbed out of bed. She walked into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, then brushed out her hair and put it back into a high ponytail. She walked back out into her room and changed into jeans and a comfortable hooded sweatshirt.

Hermione left her suite and bid the two guards who watched her room good-bye.

She made her way through the castle, and left, meeting up with Draco who was leaning against the car, waiting for her.

"Finally!" he exclaimed pushing himself off the car and walking towards her.

Hermione glared at him, "You can be such a prick sometimes!"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest, "What happened to you? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"Last night you were so sweet to your kids, and now you're acting like a jerk! You were so rude this morning!"

Draco rolled his eyes and walked even closer to her, "Did you really expect that'd I'd become all nice after we left school?"

"Yes, I did. But I can see that I was wrong. Very wrong."

"You don't have to like me. Just take care of my kids, that's all I ask."

Draco stepped up to her and lifted her chin with one of his fingers, forcing her to look at him.

"Just stay on my good side and we'll be fine. I don't think we'll have any problems, _Hermione._" he hissed.

"I don't have a clue as to why those kids love you." Hermione said coldly.

"Don't you _ever_ question the love for my kids, or their love for me," Draco whispered dangerously, his eyes flashing with anger, "They are the only life I have."

Hermione pushed his hand off her face, "Well maybe if you let someone else in, they wouldn't be your only life."

Draco raised one of his delicate eyebrows.

"Are you suggesting that I actually let you get to know me?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged, "It can't hurt, can it?"

"More than you know."

Hermione glared at him angrily.

"Play nice and maybe, just maybe, you'll get to know me and my family a little better." Draco told her.

"Oh, what an honor that would be." Hermione whispered sarcastically.

Draco glared at her, "Are you ready?"

"If you are."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Don't mock me Granger."

"Daddy, can Jason and I go play in the sandbox?" Natalia asked sweetly, batting her eyes.

"Sure, just stay where we can see you alright?" Draco replied.

Natalia nodded and led Jason to the sandbox to play.

Hermione set down a blanket making sure there were no sticks or rocks. She finally sat down and began watching the two kids play in the sandbox.

Draco sat down next to her on the blanket and sighed.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have brought up the kids." Hermione said quietly.

Draco shrugged carelessly, "I really don't care about what people say anymore."

Hermione turned her head to look at him, "Why?"

"Do you know all I've been through in the past 10 months? Everyone starts up rumors and only you know the real answers. Pansy had a great time trying to convince the world I was only keeping the kids to punish her." Draco spat out.

Hermione swallowed, trying to get the cotton-like feeling out of her throat, "She was lying, right?"

Draco smirked, "Even you don't believe I could be that caring."

Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder, "I know you love those kids."

Draco shook his head, "That's what they all say."

"Why are so cold towards everyone?" Hermione asked, taking her hand off his shoulder.

Draco turned to look at her, "Why do you care Granger?"

"I though I'd try and be a good friend." She muttered.

Draco snorted.

"And that's another thing – "

"Mommy! Daddy! Help! Jason ate a spider!" Natalia exclaimed rushing over to them with Jason.

"What!" Draco asked taking Jason from his little daughter.

"He ate a spider!" Natalia repeated!

"Try and get him to burp it up!" Hermione said frantically.

"And how am I supposed to do that! He ate two hours ago!"

"Try and stick your fingers in the back of his throat!" Hermione instructed.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, but tried to stick his fingers in his son's mouth.

"OW!" he screamed pulling back his hand, "He bit me!"

"Then try patting his back as if you were burping him." Hermione replied.

Draco sat Jason on his lap and began patting his back, trying to get his to burp or throw up.

Hermione turned to Natalia who was watching with wide eyes.

"Natalia sweetie," she said calmly, "What did the spider look like? What color was it? How big was it?"

"It was all different colors! And it was tons bigger than those little ones Daddy steps on for me!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Have you ever seen it before? Was it one of those spiders your Daddy tells you to stay away from because they're dangerous?"

"I've seen it lots of times! Daddy beings them home to me when he goes to England!"

"Really?"

"Uh huh!"

Natalia smiled and pulled out a package full of gummy insects from some sort of candy shop.

Hermione's eyes widened. She ripped the bag out of Natalia's hands and rushed over to Draco, who was still trying to get Jason to burp.

"Draco! STOP! It's alright!" she exclaimed stopping Draco's hand from hitting Jason's back again.

"What now!" he shouted angrily, worry etched across his face.

"It wasn't a real spider! It was some candy Natalia had!" Hermione explained handing him the package of candy.

Draco sighed and fell back against the trunk of a tree as Jason began crying.

Hermione took the little boy from his hands and rocked him in her arms.

Natalia rushed over to her, "Will he be alright?"

Hermione smiled and pulled her into a one-arm hug.

"Yes, he'll be just fine." She whispered.

"Is Daddy mad at me? I didn't mean to give him one. It fell out of my pocket and he picked it up and ate it before I could stop him." Natalia said, tears forming in her eyes.

Draco sighed again, and went over to Hermione, Jason, and Natalia.

"I could never be mad at you Natalia. Don't worry, everything's fine." He said sitting next to Hermione.

Natalia sniffled and crawled over to where he was, hugging her father.

"But next time, try not to let him take anything he's not supposed to have, alright?" Hermione asked.

Natalia nodded, and then started giggling as Draco tickled her.


	4. So Much Worse

I am so sorry for not putting up a new chapter sooner! I've actually been busy finishing writing this story, and now I'm working on the sequel. So, now I have no excuse not to update sooner. I hope you like this chapter! Please review!

Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me. I own Constance, Jason, and Natalia Malfoy.

Chapter 3: So Much Worse

Hermione sighed as she placed a tray of cookies in the oven. She had been thinking a lot lately, mostly about Draco and the kids. There was only one question that troubled her constantly: Was she doing things right?

No matter how hard she tried, there was just something…strange about her relationship to Natalia and Jason. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't their real mother, but she was acting like it. Or maybe it was because Draco Malfoy was their father…

"Wow Tina, something smells really g – "

Hermione turned around to see Draco standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Uh, where's Tina?" he asked suspiciously.

Hermione knitted her eyebrows in confusion, "Who?"

"Tina," Draco repeated, "The castle's baker."

"Oh, her! Yeah, I let her go home. I felt like doing some cooking myself."

"You did what?" Draco asked slowly, trying not to loose his temper.

"I let her take the week off." Hermione repeated.

Draco walked up to her. "You can't just order around my maids and butlers! You don't even have to authority to!"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, "Your Grandmother left this morning for Canada. She appointed me Lady of the House while she's gone."

"Lady of the House! That's equal with _my_ power!"

"Look, she said I'd be able to handle it."

"She was wrong!"

Hermione stomped her foot angrily, "Will you stop degrading me! I'm not some peasant off the street! I can handle this castle just as much as you can!"

"You don't seem to understand," Draco hissed, "My Grandmother gave you as much power as I have. And you aren't even royalty!"

"Does that really matter! If you think you're so powerful then go marry me off to some knight or something!" Hermione replied.

"Come on, there are no knights! That was Medieval Times! This is the 21st Century!"

Hermione glared at him, "I'll show you. I'll be the best Lady of the House this castle has ever seen. And I'll be the best parent your kids have ever seen."

She stared at him for a moment, and then pushed past him. He caught her wrist and turned her head to look at him.

"What?" she spat out angrily.

"Don't get too attached to my kids. They can't afford to loose another mother figure in their life." Draco replied.

"If I want to care for those kids, I will. That's what you hired me for, right? I always put one hundred percent into my work, I think you know that."

"No, you're going to get my kids attached to you, then when I find a wife, you're going to pack up and leave and they'll be heart broken once again." Draco replied.

Hermione frowned, "I would never do that! If you're that worried about my impact on your kids, then why did you ask me if I wanted the job in the first place!"

Draco tore his eyes off her face and looked down at the ground. Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly. After what seemed like forever, he finally looked back up at her.

"Jason is too young to understand what's happening, but Natalia can comprehend what is happening. She loves you. She'll be beside herself when you leave." he said.

Hermione smiled sadly, "Don't worry. I love both of them very much; I'd do anything for them. Don't second guess me Malfoy."

Draco nodded, but stood silent. He let go of her wrist and crossed him arms over his chest.

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to speak, Olivia walked into the kitchen.

"Lady Hermione, the Queen requested before she left that you be fitted into your gown for the Puddlemore Ball this Saturday. Would you mind going to your suite so we can talk?" she asked.

Hermione smiled, "Sure Olivia, I'll be right there."

Olivia nodded and left the kitchen. Hermione stared at Draco for a moment longer, then turned to leave.

She stopped at the doorway and stared off into the entrance hall.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." she whispered. She smiled sadly and then left the room.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco strolled into the kitchen to find Hermione setting the table.

Hermione looked up at him, "Where've you been? We've been looking everywhere for you."

"I went for a walk around the garden to clear my head. Why, did you me?" he asked with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes and handed him some cloth napkins.

Draco snorted, "What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Fold them."

"Draco Malfoy doesn't fold napkins."

"He does now."

Draco looked at her, "Have you found a date for the Ball?"

"No, I don't think I'm going."

"Why not?"

"There would be no one to watch Jason and Natalia."

Draco smirked faintly, "I already arranged for someone to watch them for the night."

"You're just giving me a reason to go." Hermione stated.

"Is it working?"

Hermione shook her head, "And do you have a date?"

"Well, uh, you see…" Draco stuttered.

"HA! You don't have a date either!"

"So?"

"So leave me alone!"

Draco smirked as he watched her snatch the napkins out of his hand and start folding them herself.

"Will you go to the Ball with _me?_" he asked.

Hermione froze, and stared at the table.

"What?" she asked finally, looking up at him.

"Will you go to the Ball with me?" Draco repeated.

Hermione burst out laughing, "You're joking, right?"

"No." Draco replied seriously.

Hermione's laughter died down, "Why are you asking _me_?"

Draco shrugged, "Well you don't have a date, and I don't have a date, so I thought we could go together."

Hermione burst out into another fit of laughter.

"Forget it Granger." Draco muttered angrily.

"Oh, come one, I'm sorry. I just never thought I would see the day when Draco Malfoy would ask be to be his date."

"I was just trying to be a gentleman. Obviously you can't handle that."

Hermione smiled, "Yes I can! And I _will_ go with you."

Draco nodded, "Good. I think I'll go read in the library."

"Well dinner's going to be in about ten minutes. Why don't you just stick around?"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Hermione, that was a wonderful meal." Constance praised.

Hermione smiled as she finished clearing the plates off the table and brought out dessert, which was apple pie.

She cut everyone a piece and then sat back down next to Draco.

"Hermione, Draco, can I talk with you two privately?" Constance asked quietly.

Hermione glanced at the kids who were eating their pie.

"Natalia, would you mind taking Jason to your room so Nana, Daddy, and I can talk?" she asked.

Natalia nodded, "Uh huh!"

"You can bring your dessert if you want." Draco added.

"But careful not to spill anything! I just cleaned your room today!" Hermione told them.

"They're kids Granger." Draco reminded her.

Hermione glared at him as the kids left the room.

"I have done a lot of thinking lately. And since Draco will take me place when he's twenty-five, this castle will become his. So I have decided to move to Addley Castle so you, Hermione, Jason, and Natalia can get used to having the castle to yourselves." Constance said, breaking the tension.

"What?" Draco asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"And so, during the Ball on Saturday, I will announce that you and Hermione will be in charge of the castle and its grounds."

Draco stared at his grandmother, "What did you say?"

"You and Hermione will both be in charge of the castle." Constance repeated.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, "What are you trying to do?"

Constance shrugged, "Nothing! I just thought you and Hermione might like – "

"So that's it! You're trying to set us up together, aren't you!"

"No, not exactly."

"Then what is it?"

"Well, we got a letter today, addressed to you. It's from Pansy, she wants custody of the kids."

"Excuse me?" Draco asked.

"She wants custody of them. I know how much you both love those kids, and I know you'll come up with a solution, together." Constance replied.

She stood up and left Hermione and Draco alone at the table.

"Everything will fine, right?" Hermione asked softly.

"I hope so." Draco replied.

Hermione nodded.

She leaned forward cautiously as Draco hugged her. Hermione laid her head against his shoulder, not knowing that everything would get worse, so much worse.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
